Forgotten
by jasperluvr95
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella was turned into a vampire by Victoria. Bella doesnt remember her human life at all and thinks that Victoria is her sister. so what happens when she meets up with the Cullens again? will she remember them? cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Victoria!" I shouted at my sister that was somewhere in the house we had just bought in the rainy town of forks. She wasn't actually my sister, but the closest thing to it. We are vampires and we did everything together; shopping, hunting, working etc… she was actually the one to turn me to this life. I didn't remember any of my human memories but Victoria had told me the story of how she found me in the woods, dying from a bear attack, and changed me. I was eternally grateful.

"What do you want now?" she giggled as she ran down the stairs. I could never get over how kind of a person she was.

"We should go hunting before we begin our jobs at the hospital. Don't want to make the same mistake twice." I laughed.

"Okay miss need-to-keep-the-secret. Scouts honor." I punched her playfully in the arm. I had once told her she was like a cute girl scout and never got over it.

"Whatever. Lets go." We went into town and hung around on the outskirts of Port Angeles. We caught the looks of many business people as they got out of work and drove by in there cars. We just needed a couple of humans to be walking alone…

"Over there!" Victoria said, too low for any human to hear. Lucky for us, not so lucky for them, a group of 5 boys was walking over to us.

"Hello boys." I said as I walked up and put my hand on the leaders shoulder. a shiver ran down him back from my cold touch.

"H-hi." He said. Victoria and I laughed at the same time. They cringed back, obviously afraid of us already. In a hurry to get to work we couldn't play with our food long.

"Good-bye." I said, a smirk visible on my face, and took a step toward them. They stepped back and began pacing away.

"You can have three, I'm not that hungry." She smiled at me and then took the three down, tearing off their heads. I quickly got over to the other two and snapped their necks, greedily drinking all the blood from the boys limp bodies. We put them in a nearby dumpster and then hurried off to the hospital to begin our shifts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you have an appointment?" ugh if I had to look at this annoying human any longer I would snap her neck.

"We work here now; starting today. I'm Isabella Camblen and this is my sister Victoria Camblen." She looked through some papers in the filing cabinet.

"Oh, hear you are. Dr. Carlisle Cullen isn't in today but you can help with some paper work and help treat patients." She sent us down to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office. That name sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, it must be my mind playing tricks on me again.

We spent the whole day talking to patients and documenting health records; not that exciting, but Victoria and me love the hospitals. They smell like food.

The two-week went by went by in the same routine everyday. The doctor was on some soft of long-term vacation and was just getting back today, Saturday, so he wouldn't be at work until Monday. Victoria and I took the day off to hunt. This was needed defiantly, I was starting to want the sick blood, and that doesn't even taste as good as normal stuff.

We decided that we would go through the woods and attack by surprise. It was always fun to see the shock on the poor humans face when we devoured them. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about this; it's making me hungrier.

"I'll take over here and you look near the road for any stragglers. Yell if you find anything." Victoria said. She would be looking for hikers and I would be looking for people walking on the street. It's not like it was dangerous for her to go alone into the center of the woods (invincible, duh) but I still worried. She was my only family.

I was watching cars go by, and for your information was extremely boring, when I hear Victoria scream to me.

"BELLA!!! AHHHHH" was she being attacked? I quickly ran to her, fallowing her scent. Then another scent hit me, vampire. The worst part? It wasn't Victoria's scent.

I entered the small clearing and wanted to scream myself. Victoria was pinned down to the ground by the largest vampire I had ever seen. He had curly brown hair and huge muscles.

"VICTORIA!!" I ran over to him and let my power kick into gear. My power was fighting. I could defeat any vampire with my extremely well trained fighting skills. I kicked him off her and sent him into a tree.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I whispered. She reached over and held my hand. I squeezed it. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, don't worry." I stood up and turned around to face the attacker who was just standing up a bit dazed. I got into a defensive crouch and growled.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" I growled again. I didn't even know who this person was and he was trying to hurt us? He just looked at me in shock.

"Bella?" he took a step forward. I growled and snapped at him.

"How do you know who I am!? What do you want with us?" I backed up so there was less space between Victoria and me.

He looked like he was about to speak when six other vampires entered the clearing. They all looked so familiar but I still couldn't put my finger on it. I crouched down next to Victoria and brushed her fire red hair out of her face. She smiled and stood up with me.

"Victoria!" The boy with bronze hair hissed. He was very good looking but how dare he speak to her like that? I growled and took a step forward with Victoria at my side. He leapt into the air but he wasn't fast enough to get past me; I easily sent him into another tree. I guess today was a day to thin the forest.

"Bella and Victoria? How is that possible?" the blond one said who was obviously the leader said. I recognized him as our boss, from his picture in the pamphlet. He was a vampire? How interesting.

"Hey Victoria, does he look familiar?" I pointed to Dr. Cullen. Her eyes lit up when she understood what I meant. I took a step toward the group.

"Hello Carlisle. You haven't been at the hospital lately." He looked confused and it was quite funny, but I held back my laughter. "I'm Bella and this is Victoria. We work at your hospital as assistants to you." The bronze haired boy was back and walking protectively in front of the group. I wished I could punch him again.

"Really? Wow I didn't know I would have more vampires in the hospital. I have to ask you a question; did you used to be Bella Swan as a human?" I was confused. I turned to look at Victoria. She hissed while shaking her head.

"I guess I wasn't." this put him into deep thought. I took this time to look at the rest of the coven. There was one pixie like girl that stood out above the rest. She was jumping up and down like she was trying to hold herself back from running up and hugging me. Weird.

"What do you mean you guess?" Carlisle said. He was really nosey.

"I don't remember any of my human life, but Victoria has told me all the parts she knows." Once again the bronze haired guy hissed and gave Victoria the death glare. I think this meeting is over. "C'mon Vic, lets go," I looked back at Carlisle. "And we will see you on Monday." And with that we left the clearing, leaving seven stunned vampires with their jaws touching the ground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now Sunday at 10:00 at night and I was sitting on the couch trying to read _Wuthering Heights_ when Victoria came downstairs.

"Hey Vic, have we ever seen those Cullen's before? They seemed so familiar." She was suddenly nervous.

"Not that I know of, I might have head of them from the Voultri but I never thought Carlisle Cullen was one of them." She shrugged and I let it go.

"Well we can talk to him more at work tomorrow." She turned on the television and put on Spiderman 3, which neither of us really paid attention to. I remembered that we hadn't caught any humans on our last hunting trip because we ran into the Cullen family. My throat was burning and I didn't want to kill anybody tomorrow at work.

"We should go hunting before work. Maybe in Seattle?" she smiled at the thought and nodded her head. With that we hopped in my Audi and drove off at speeds that could kill.

**Edwards POV**

"Victoria!" I hissed. Why was my Bella a vampire? I wanted to kill her for changing her! I had left Bella, suffering in my own misery, for it to come to nothing? She was already dead in my mind. What surprised me was how Bella growled and stood in front of Victoria as if protecting her. Why would she protect her enemy? From her love? I was so angry I leapt forward ready to save my Bella from this witch. I was shocked when Bella quickly stood in front of her and put me into a nearby tree. Was she that mad that I left? I looked at Victoria and she had a proud smile on her face. I growled to quiet for anyone to notice.

"Bella and Victoria? How is that possible?" Carlisle said, in complete shock. I was shocked to. What were they doing together? Bella seemed protective of Victoria, like she was family. I couldn't let that thought enter my mind. Bella couldn't be close to Victoria; she had tried to kill her along with James. Suddenly Bella's eyes opened wide with new intellect. Did she finally recognize us?

"Hey Victoria, does he look familiar?" she said pointing to Carlisle. Yes! She did remember! But why didn't she remember me, the love of her life? I immediately regretted leaving her for the millionth time of my existence. Bella took a step toward the group.

"Hello Carlisle. You haven't been at the hospital lately." I was confused along with Carlisle. "I'm Bella and this is Victoria," she continued. "We work at your hospital as assistants to you." I was now walking protectively in front of the family. She obviously didn't remember us so she could attack at any moment. I wanted to kill myself for her red eyes. She was eating humans?!?! This was horrible.

"Really? Wow I didn't know I would have more vampires in the hospital. I have to ask you a question; did you used to be Bella Swan as a human?" she honestly looked confused. She looked back at Victoria who just hissed and shook her head. I tuned into her thoughts…

_How dare they try to Bella away from me!? They left her for dead! I still can't believe they just left her. I know I changed her out of revenge but I found out what a great person she is. I won't let them take away my sister!_ I hissed but no one seemed to notice.

"I guess I wasn't." what does she mean 'guess'? She seemed to take the pause in conversation to look at the rest of the family. Her eyes held on Alice, who was trying with all of her strength not to go and hug Bella who looked… disgusted at Alice? What had Victoria done to her?

"What do you mean guess?" Bella looked annoyed.

"I don't remember any of my human life, but Victoria has told me all the parts she knows." So that's why? Victoria never told her about us so she doesn't know us. Victoria must have told her lies to get Bella to stay with her. I hissed, glaring at Victoria. Bella looked uncomfortable. "C'mon Vic, lets go." She turned back to look at Carlisle. "And we will see you on Monday," and just like that they left the clearing.

"Emmett what happened before we got here?" Carlisle seemed just as shocked as the rest of us.

"I came hear and saw Victoria looking for food. I remembered what she did to Bells so I pinned her to the ground. Before I could say anything she was screaming for Bella to come help her. You can understand why I was confused. What confused me even more was that Bella actually came to Victoria's rescue and kicked me into that tree over there." He pouted at the thought of being beaten by sweet little breakable Bella. Well, not so breakable anymore.

"So if she doesn't remember being human then she doesn't remember us?" Alice broke into dry sobs and held onto Jasper. I could understand the pain of losing someone you loved.

"Victoria didn't tell her about us. Bella thinks Victoria is her hero for saving her. We have to try to convince her to remember the past. I can't believe Victoria would manipulate her like this!" I couldn't hold back my anger.

"Did *sob* you *sob* see *sob* her *sob* eyes?" Alice said, shacking from the thoughts of her best friend.

"It seems Victoria also didn't tell her about our way of life. Maybe we should let the pack know that human eaters are in the vicinity." Everyone was staring at him like he was an idiot.

"They will kill her!" Esme was always so loving toward Bella. She was like another daughter.

"You have to talk with her at work, Carlisle. Its are only chance at getting Bella back."

"I will see what I can do." We all went back to hunting. I still couldn't believe it; my sweet Bella was a vampire and didn't remember me. I had to make her see the truth, no matter what it takes.


	2. AN

Hey peeps srry I havnt updated in awhile… busy with a bunch of stuff. Im working on chapter 2 now so keep watching!!!!

~Jasperluvr95


	3. an AGAIN IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM GOING AWAY UNTIL JULY 4TH, 2009 FOR CAMP AND THERE IS NO TECHNOLOGY ALLOWED. I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL THEN! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I AM LEAVING ON JUNE 25TH, 2009 (A.K.A- tomorrow) LUV YOU ALL!

THANKS,

Jasperluvr95


	4. okay you are probably sick of these AN

IM BACK!!!

I know that it seemed like forever but I am finally back from camp!! Yay!! I know I said I was getting back on July 4th but my computer wasn't working so I couldn't update but now it is working so here I am!!! Lol

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and voted for the villain in my story feuding love. This is the total so far…

James: 6

James/Victoria: 2

My own made up character: 4

Group betrayal: 2

For all of you that haven't voted yet, please do!! I really want you guys to tell me what you want. As you can see James is winning so I have already come up with a plot if people choose him.

I also have an idea for a new story but I will wait to write it until I update a couple other stories and finish feuding love.

Thanx for waiting for me to come back!!

Luv you all,

~jasperluvr95


End file.
